The present invention relates to fire escape devices and more particularly to a ladderless safety escape device including a cable drum and brake mechanism therefor.
Ladderless safety escape devices of the character described have been known heretofore. The brake mechanism is an extremely important component of such devices. As might be expected, confidence in devices of this type depends to a large extent upon the reliability of the braking system and upon the safeguards provided to insure against the inadvertent uncontrolled descent of the person being lowered to safety. It is also a safety factor in insuring that the cable drum is locked against accidental unwinding of the cable from the drum before the person is properly secured in the seat or chair. Prior devices did not provide mechanism which were sufficiently reliable in these respects so as to stimulate the degree of confidence in such safety escape devices as is necessary for their widespread acceptance by the general public.